A Secret Worth Keeping
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Yes this is Important to readers.This story contains YaoiSlashMALEXMALE relation ships, Adult Language, and a little Adult Content. Caution!
1. Chapter 1

AU and OCs aren't important characters. I don't own DNAngel. Just so you know I made it a bit different then you may think.

A Secret Worth Keeping

Ch. 1 – Late Night Studiers

"So are you still coming to my house to work on our project?" Satoshi asked Daisuke almost as if wished he had never agreed to be his partner.

Daisuke closed his locker smiling. "Yeah, I guess."

So Daisuke and Satoshi started to walk to Satoshi's house. "Niwa?"

Daisuke looked straight at Hiwatari almost as if snapping out of a daze. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little quiet today, Is something wrong?" Satoshi found himself worrying about Daisuke aloud.

Daisuke knew there was indeed something wrong. Something terribly wrong and if he told Satoshi, Satoshi would most likely never talk to him again, so he figured. "Oh . . . nothing at all,"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"No really there's wrong, not at all." Daisuke shook his head smiling.

Satoshi stopped walking. "And I'm a girl."

Daisuke stopped walking and looked at Satoshi. "All these years, I wouldn't have guessed." Daisuke turned around and kept walking.

Satoshi glared at Daisuke. "Daisuke, Tell me! Come on I'm your best friend, I'll listen."

"Hiwatari, I told you it nothing." Daisuke stopped again.

Satoshi started walking to catch up to Daisuke then they both walked. "You have until you go home or I'll tell your mother."

"What!" Daisuke blinked at Satoshi.

Satoshi shrugged. "I just want to know. It's not like it'll make me not want to hang out with you. It can't be that bad."

Daisuke wanted it to slip out right there, but someone came walking over. "Hi guys."

"Hello, Dark." Satoshi and Daisuke said.

Dark grinned. "Hey Hiwatari, Where'd your friend go you know the one I met last weekend, Krad."

"Oh you mean my dad's friend's son. He's spending the night over my house for this weekend he'll be there tonight." Satoshi said and then Dark ran off towards some group of people he obviously knew. "Your brother is weird."

Daisuke nodded. "Always has been." So they arrived at Satoshi's house and started working.

Satoshi looked away from the book he was reading and saw Daisuke reading something else with notes like Satoshi. "Can you tell me now?"

Daisuke looked up. "What?" Daisuke hadn't forgotten but pretended to.

"Tell me what's bothering you I really want and need to know." Satoshi leaned towards Daisuke.

"Why?"

Satoshi smiled. "One, I'm your friend. Two, I want to try and help you with it because that's what friends do." Satoshi had a third reason he just wouldn't ever mention it.

Daisuke Started to feel really bad, he was light headed and tried. And it was only ten. "Come on what could it harm?"

Daisuke sighed. "Later." Satoshi nodded believing his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DNAngel. Thank you fiorearora190 for pointing out the Typo I made and your review. And thank you Brit, sure I'll put the story up for you just send it through e-mail.

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 2 – Bed and Breakfast

Well later never came. Daisuke was soon sleeping on Satoshi's bed. Satoshi and Daisuke had to sleep in the same bed because Satoshi's father would think of it as wrong for people to sleep on the floor. Too bad a full size bed isn't made for two people. Satoshi laid down dozing off when suddenly Daisuke snuggled against him. He began to blush. "Damn it Daisuke." Satoshi thought.

"Sato . . . shi." Daisuke whispered in his sleep.

Satoshi smiled. "I wonder . . ." He thought. "Is that what was bothering him." Satoshi got an idea to make sure what he thought was correct.

Daisuke woke up with an arm around his waist. He started to panic. Remembering whose house he was in he knew that was Satoshi's arm. He just removed Satoshi's arm and yawned. Then he rolled over to see open eyes. The only thing he could say was, "You looked weird without your glasses."

"Why are you blushing?" Satoshi asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Daisuke's eyes got big. "I'm not blushing I'm just burning up."

Satoshi got up and put his glasses on. They got up got some breakfast, after breakfast Satoshi decided he wanted a shower and told Daisuke, "Let yourself feel at home. My father shouldn't be home any time soon. Oh and just ignore Krad, but you can hang out with him or whatever. I don't care." So Satoshi got in the shower and Daisuke decided to get dressed and round up all of his books and also putting his friend's on his desk. Then he decided to just sit there for a while. He sat there in a daze drifting off back into his dream. Just like his dream he could see Satoshi slowly walking away repeating, "You don't have enough trust in me. We can't be friends without trust." Daisuke again could only whisper his name but really he was trying to yell.

The Door opened. Satoshi walked in pushing wet hair back for it to just fall in his face again. "Hiwatari," Daisuke said unaware of what he would say next.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. "Yes?"

The red haired teen shook with nervousness. "Remember yesterday when you said you wanted to know what was wrong with me?" The other nodded. "If I tell you . . ." Daisuke took a deep breath. "You have to promise that you'll never stop talking to me or stop being my friend or anything like that."

From those words Satoshi knew it was big and would most likely have a big effect on the both of them. Knowing that Daisuke wasn't going to come out and say I love you like in movies or stories, he agreed. "I promise to never stop talking to you or being a friend of yours no matter what it is or how bad it is." Daisuke mumbled a few words. "What?" Satoshi asked. Again Daisuke mumbled them again. "I can't hear you." Once more he mumbles the words. "Come on I can't hear even a word."

"I like you!" Daisuke said really loudly with a red face. Waiting for the yells or laughing he closed his eyes. After a while of silence, he opened his eyes. He saw Satoshi biting his lip. "It's okay you can go ahead and say it."

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke with eyes that looked as if he were just emotionally hurt. "You have a girlfriend."

Daisuke sighed. "I did. I just figured if you feel stronger about someone else you shouldn't be with the person you're with now."

"You said you liked her."

"I thought that I just-"

Satoshi cut off his friend. "You'd rather be with me than what know is right."

I need two reviews to continue 'cause I'm just weird like that.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DNAngel.

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 3 – Not at all Awkward

Satoshi closed his eyes once again. Then he stood up quickly and yelled, "Get out Niwa!"

Daisuke took a deep breath. "I can't." He said dimly.

"Why not!" Satoshi yelled glaring at Daisuke.

Daisuke could imagine himself crying at that moment he could have sworn a tear slide down his cheek. "Because . . . Because I," Daisuke said softly. Then stood up and cried out, "I need you!"

Satoshi grinned. "I don't need these childish games. Now get out!" Satoshi just stood there. "Daisuke . . . Daisuke. Daisuke, answer me!"

Daisuke jumped up breathing deeply. He quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at Satoshi's face. He looked like he had in Daisuke's dream. "I came in to get my pants but you were sleeping so I thought I'd wake you up."

Daisuke looked down and saw only a towel. He looked up quickly. "Uh thinks- Thanks!" Daisuke quickly corrected himself. He plopped down in his chair again.

"_I seriously think he might like me."_ Satoshi thought hoping his thoughts weren't true. _"He couldn't."_

"Hey, Hiwatari, What's up?" Dark stood smiling right in front of him.

Satoshi jumped. "Nothing," He said beginning to blush. "Just trying to get dressed is all."

Dark's eyes got big. "I'm so sorry Hiwatari." Dark stepped out of the way and Satoshi carried on. Dark then waltzed into Hiwatari's room. "Daisuke, have you seen Krad?"

Krad just then went walking down the Hallway and into Satoshi's room. "Niwa and . . . Niwa, Have you seen Satoshi anywhere?"

Satoshi walked in his room to see everyone in his room. "What the Hell?" Satoshi asked very confused.

This is one of those times when everyone in the room is thinking, _"There he is!"_

That Monday Krad started school with the three of them. He had a lot of classes with Dark. Once the day ended things really got a little weird.

Daisuke walked away from a now crying Riku. Then Satoshi came out all angry like, With Risa flirting with Dark, Krad just walking happily beside Satoshi.

Satoshi finally turned around. "Harada, just go away he doesn't like you and possibly never will." Risa stopped walking ignoring everyone else and ran over to her sister.

Dark smiled. "Thanks Hiwatari. I thought she'd never leave me alone."

"Anytime," Satoshi nodded. They all caught up with Daisuke and started talking about the day at school. "You never told me what was bothering you, Daisuke."

Everyone looked at Daisuke. "That's because it's not bothering me anymore."

Exactly Two Years later Krad and Dark went off to two different colleges, and left Daisuke and Satoshi with their last two years of school until college. They haven't been talking much.

Daisuke walked along the sidewalk. It was a very sunny day, perfect blue sky, and almost summer. Just then a motorcycle flew up beside Daisuke and stopped. Daisuke was out of breath because of the fright. A taller teen got off the bike and without facing him he pushed a helmet to Daisuke. The taller teen removed his helmet and looked straight at the other and pushed his hair out of his face.

Pushing his glasses up, he asked, "Aren't you getting on? I have to show you something." He climbed back on. "Come on hurry."

Daisuke climbed on. Once they started going Daisuke clung to the light haired teen. "Satoshi please slow down, this is my first time on a motorcycle. It seems like we're going too fast."

Haha . . . ha . . . well yeah I need to ask this one question. Should Daisuke and Satoshi be together or should I mix it up a bit? Answer in your review please! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Don't ask about the caps.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DNAngel. Only chapter four how odd I thought I was father. Anyways this one is going to be short because I wanted to find away to put a song-ish type thing in here I just said it was impossible so I'll try to get the next one to you fast.

A Secret worth Keeping

CH. 4 – Going Out

The farther they went the more sunlight blinded Daisuke. His thoughts pulled him into a daze. _"Who knew Satoshi would drive a motorcycle out of anything and everything else?" _

Coming to a sharp turn Daisuke cling tighter as if he were falling off, Satoshi went onto a wide dirt road covered by tree and bushes. He stopped at and opening, at the far end it just stopped if you were to walk over there you'd most likely just fall no slant just straight down.

Satoshi stepped off and asked, "How's your birthday so far?"

Daisuke smiled. "Good I guess, you should really ask that tomorrow, how my birthday was." Daisuke dropped to smile and looked around. "Where are we?" _"I can't even hear the cars. The ocean is really loud too. Are we that close to it?" _Daisuke thought following Satoshi over to the dropping end. A close view of the Ocean stood before them with the sun at the very end of their view, with the yellow of the sun connecting to the orange, the orange connecting to the red, the red slightly turning to pink and the pink smearing into a light purple which get harsher and fades into the blue evening sky.

The romantic setting and the desperate feeling inside of Daisuke made him just keep it to himself. "I won't see you tomorrow. I can't wake up fast enough; my father sees it as a problem. He's forcing me to go to the doctors. I don't think it's anything." Satoshi blurted out quickly.

"It could be something, you may be sick." Daisuke looked to Satoshi for an answer back but nothing ever came out of his mouth. They sat with their feet hanging off the edge.

Satoshi stood up reaching out to help Daisuke up. "We should get going. It's just about dark out. Your parents must be getting worried." Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and they headed for the Motorcycle.

Daisuke pulled on Satoshi's shirt. "I kind of . . . really . . . umm . . ." Daisuke tried encouragement, _"Come on Daisuke you can do this! The worst that can happen is his rejection, right?"_ He spoke again. "L-"

Satoshi smiled slightly and tilted his head to the right. He brushed his lips against Daisuke's. Daisuke began to turn red-ish pink. Satoshi pulled away. "Is that it?"

"W-What?"

"What you couldn't say? Is that it?"

"You're not making any sense." Daisuke said raising an eye brow.

Satoshi sighed. "What you were going to say, what was it?"


	5. Chapter 5

My extensions are now in this chapter not every single on at it's full extent though. I'm working on it I've tried making it longer because of the long wait and short chapter before this one. Here I'll give you my 2 new OCs' Profiles short and straight forward.

Maki Takashi, 16, short black hair, red eyes and has a bit of a strange personality. She dresses in black pants and dark shirt.

Yukio Takashi, 16, shorter black hair, darker red eyes, and has an ever worst and kind of twisted, personality. He dresses in jeans, and a formal shirt that's white with random stripes on it.

They're brother and sister and both have secrets that the other only knows, they are not twins it just seems that way, now on with the story finally.

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 5 –Father

Daisuke and Satoshi stared deeply in the other's eyes. Satoshi knew Daisuke wouldn't just say "I love you" that would only happen in movies, Stories or Dreams. Satoshi was no fool for he'd been through this once before. Only the spots had been switched. Maybe it was a mistake bringing Daisuke there. He had no clue but he hoped it wasn't, Daisuke couldn't do anything but stare or repeatedly saying "Well ummm . . ."

Daisuke smiled. He knew he couldn't be shy anymore. If he were going to be with Satoshi ever he'd have to toughen up and now was a very good time. He took a deep breath. "Well, it turns out I- . . . I really l-like you . . . A lot too."

Satoshi walked away, grinning. Daisuke followed him. Satoshi turned around with the grin, "Anywhere you wanna go before you I take you home?"

Something told Daisuke to just tell him there he didn't want to go home tonight but he just couldn't. "Surprise me,"

"Here how 'bout I take you back to my place real quick I want you to see something." Satoshi said normally but there was a sparkle in his eye. They got on the bike and Drove to Satoshi's house.

Once they got there Satoshi pulled Daisuke into the house like a little kid would. He went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. _"What the-?"_ Satoshi thought and opened the door to see no other than his father.

"Ah, Satoshi it's so nice to see you. It's almost like we don't live together anymore, you always out and spending the night over your friend's houses and me at work all the time." His father spoke and glared at Daisuke. From his father's point of view it looked like they were holding hands.

Satoshi dropped Daisuke's hand quickly. "Father this is Daisuke. Daisuke this is my Father." Satoshi spoke so formal with his father it seemed he had only met his father and really didn't know anything about him.

"Can I talk to you?" Mr. Hiwatari asked quickly. Satoshi nodded. "Daisuke please make yourself comfortable it may take a while."

Daisuke nodded. Satoshi followed his Father and looked back at Daisuke who just sat down. Mr. Hiwatari closed the door behind him. "Satoshi, I will not let you make this mistake, no matter what it takes. I will listen if you need to talk. Just please what ever you do you're not serious. Please say you're not serious."

Satoshi glared at his father. "What are you talking about? A mistake? I'm doing what I feel is best just like you. You just act like I'm always doing something wrong. Ever since I knew you! You never changed."

"You're making a mistake. I can't let you see him anymore. Don't act like I don't know! I'm not stupid. I see that you two aren't just friends. This isn't really what you're feeling on the inside."

Satoshi felt anger run through his veins. "Oh, like you'd know anything about me! Just because I don't want to have any kind of life like yours you take away my friends! You're the one who's making the mistake! Trying to turn me around won't help. I'm making no mistakes. So you can't force me to never see him again just because you feel like it."

"Satoshi believe me this is what's best for you! You need to listen to me for once!" Mr. Hiwatari shouted to Satoshi.

Satoshi had a grin grow on his face. "You're right. I don't know what I want. I'm only a child. What was I thinking? I didn't even think to ask my atrocious step-father if I could fall in love with a guy!" Satoshi yelled to his Atrocious Step-Father. "Or maybe it was the fact that I'm me and I know my emotions. Then when an overwhelming feeling returns to me and makes me feel like I'm good for something you pull me away. Thanks for your help," Satoshi put on a fake sweet smile. "I despise you." With that Satoshi left the room with his step-father entirely bowled over.

Living with that hard ass for so many years had done at least something good for Satoshi. Satoshi could talk his way out of anything, if he didn't win that way his looks would get that rest. A lot of people meaning guys hated him for that.

Daisuke sat on the couch feeling all of this was his fault. "Satoshi-"

Satoshi laid a finger on Daisuke's lips and smiled, hushing him and this made Daisuke feel worst. "I think I'd better take you home, He's not going to be very happy once everything soaks in." Satoshi walked Daisuke out to a car. "You don't seem to like a motorcycles do you?"

Daisuke shook his head quickly. "Not really."

I'm done, review. I will not be able to put the next part on here and I refuse to split it up it won't be very good. Check out my profile really quick and read it through or just check out the last few things. Soon I'll have pictures of Maki and Yukio on my Photo Bucket, I'll put the links on my info page.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I have seriously thought I wouldn't get enough reviews to carry on this far but yeah Sixth Chapter Yay! Anyways enjoy!

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 6 – A Secret

As they arrived at Daisuke's house they got out of the car. Satoshi walked Daisuke to the front door. They stood there for a second looking into each other's eyes. Daisuke could tell from Satoshi's eyes that he didn't want to go home.

"Daisuke, I'm not sure exactly what's going on anymore. I don't know what I mean to you but-" Satoshi about to finish his sentence about the shorter teen standing on the doorstep. Then the door flung open.

"Oh Daisuke, Thank god you're alright! Mr. Hiwatari called me and said you two just left his house and his son was throwing a fit. Are you two okay? What's going on?" Mrs. Niwa jumped out the door. "Come in hurry you might get a cold, it's chilly."

Daisuke put on a very blunt look and so did Satoshi. "Mom this is Satoshi, he and I are . . ."

"Good Friends." Satoshi covered for Daisuke who seemed very unable to lie to his mother.

Daisuke glanced at Satoshi quickly then smiled. "Can he spend the night, his father actually started Satoshi's fit and I had to calm him down while we drove here it'll really help if him and his father spent a little time away from each other."

She Smiled. "He can stay as long as he wants, the last thing a boy as young as you needs is a problem between him and his father."

Daisuke went straight for the steps to the upstairs. Satoshi bowed his head, "Thank you Mrs. Niwa." Then he followed Daisuke.

"I thought I'd blow it. This can't get out to my parents or anyone, they'd split us up or try to, or just something horrible who knows!" Daisuke gasped flipping out being as serious as he could.

Satoshi wondered the room then sat on his bed and right by the window there was a canvas. "What's that?" He pointed and Daisuke instantly looked in the direction he was pointing.

Daisuke's eyes got big. "That's just a dumb painting I did a few days ago, it's really bad."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Can I see it?"

"No! It's really terrible, honest!"

Satoshi glared "So?"

"Don't it's that bad."

"No it's not. If it is I promise not to say anything."

Satoshi walked to the painting and went to pull the sheet off of it. Daisuke grabbed his wrist. "Don't please."

Satoshi gave him an evil look; it kind of said you're going to regret you ever did that. Satoshi dropped his arm which made Daisuke drop his wrist. Daisuke was in the state of confusion when Satoshi grabbed his wrist then suddenly pulled him close to Satoshi. Daisuke was blushing really badly. He was also confused, worried, and a little scared. Satoshi then turned to the painting and removed the sheet quickly.

"That's not bad at all. It's real- no extremely good." Satoshi stated staring at the painting in awe.

The painting was of a sunset and the beach with Daisuke standing in the water and Satoshi sitting in the sand reading. All alone on the beach, with a few foot prints in the sand and a towel Satoshi was sitting on he also had a towel next to him. It was very detailed. The only weird thing about the Painting was they were both in school uniform.

Daisuke smiled. "Really, you think so?"

The next day the weekend was up but Satoshi had gotten up extra early to go to the doctors and left a note for Daisuke it read:

Dear Daisuke,

I woke up at five and left I'm probably at the Doctor's office by now. Don't worry I'll be at school, just a little late. I also will be picking up clothes to stay at your house. Like you said I might be staying a while. See you at School.

Satoshi

Daisuke smiled at the note. He felt that everything would be perfect today. He got ready and walked to school. He saw new face when he entered through the front doors. It was very usual to get new students at his school nobody new came here, well rarely they came.

Around noon was about the time Satoshi showed up at school because he had bumped into this father after the Doctors when he was getting clothes. They just fought again. His father tried to make him stay and stop seeing Daisuke period but it didn't work very well at all. Once he had gotten there classes begun to let out for lunch Satoshi bumped into a bigger problem than his own father.

"Y-Yukio, What- how-" Satoshi was beginning to become confused. Yukio and himself had some history but they'd never had thought to see each other again.

The taller, black haired boy turned to look at Satoshi. "Satoshi I'd never figured you'd go here."

"Satoshi . . . Satoshi! Hey! Satoshi!" Daisuke Yells pushing through the crowd towards Satoshi

Satoshi began to panic. He didn't want Daisuke to have anything to do with this figure in front of him. Satoshi glared at Yukio, "What's your problem? You knew I went here. You just like to mess up people's lives. Leave Daisuke alone if you want revenge do it straight through me. If you touch him I'll kill you."

Daisuke ran up to Satoshi and grabbed his arm from behind. Then he noticed Yukio. "Hey, Lab Partner," Yukio smiled to Daisuke.

"Oh, Yukio, I see you have already met Satoshi!" Daisuke said smiling like usual.

"He and I are friends Satoshi." Yukio said to Satoshi, nodding.

Satoshi glared but then broke his glare knowing it would make Daisuke mad at him for glaring at one of his friends if Yukio made a good first impression with Daisuke. "Come on Daisuke. We've got to go. We have to do that thing." Satoshi pulled Daisuke away quickly. As they walked away Satoshi began to tell Daisuke about what they doctor said. " . . . It's just low blood pressure."

You know there is something I forgot to mention the reason I chose the name Yukio was because the meaning. Yukio means "He gets what he wants" so I can make him a stubborn little brat and he can get almost anything he wants. Well Anyways don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. I finally got to spend time with my boyfriend. So I haven't written in a while but I'm trying to keep up. So here we go!

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 7 – Boys or Girls

Once School was out they walked to Daisuke's house and started on homework. What the Doctor said meant nothing after he had said there was medicine you could take to raise your blood pressure. That wasn't anything related to the problem they had now.

"You know I can just stop talking to him if you want me to." Daisuke broke the silence.

Satoshi didn't even blink.

Daisuke took a deep breath. "I will if you want me to. I swear I don't care." Satoshi Sighed. "It wouldn't matter to me."

"Daisuke," Satoshi looked at Daisuke blankly. "I don't mind as long as he doesn't mess with you, like he did me."

Yukio was Satoshi's first romance. They've hated each other ever since then. Satoshi has had a lot of girlfriends and these two boyfriends. The only ones he cared about were Yukio and Daisuke. Now he can't get his mind clear enough to even think about anything else but Daisuke.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a very sincere look. "I really care about you. I don't want you hurt."

Daisuke's eye filled with tears, quickly. "Satoshi," Daisuke was able to say clearly.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke terrified. "Daisuke, are you alright?" Satoshi asked then walked over to Daisuke and pulled him close. "Daisuke you can tell me if you need to talk about something, or want to be alone, I don't care what ever it is. I don't want you crying anymore."

Daisuke started to cry harder. "I'm Sorry," Daisuke Whispered in between each sob.

"Sorry, for what?" Satoshi asked in confusion.

Daisuke pushed away from Satoshi. "I don't think I feel the same Satoshi. I feel more as if I need you. Not to keep you safe. I only need you and you love me don't you?"

Daisuke continued to cry, Satoshi couldn't take it. Daisuke's tears tore him apart. "Hey, we don't know that. We could both be in love but no know it. Maybe it's just hard to tell. Or maybe we're just not meant to be." Satoshi stated as Daisuke tried to stop crying but just couldn't. Come on Daisuke, What do you want me to do? Please just tell me." Satoshi said in a soft voice. It was silent all but the short gasps of cries that were coming from Daisuke.

"Just stay with me. Make me feel useful, please tell me that you need me, or I'm worth something in your eyes. I really need you, right now."

Satoshi listened to Daisuke's plea.

Satoshi began to think, "_Maybe this is what love feels like, always wanting someone, always happy with them. Feeling you'll always need them. Knowing you'll always love them._"Satoshi sat there for a while thinking "Daisuke I believe you are right, this is a secret worth keeping." He said as he pulled Daisuke as close as he could and softly kissed him on the forehead as he Whispered, "I do love you Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke slowed down on crying lying in Satoshi's arms. "I want to love you but I don't know if I do, I-"

Satoshi cut off Daisuke. "For now we'll say you do. Just don't push yourself with it. Whatever you do make sure you're okay with it."

That morning Daisuke's mother went to wake the boys up and found something that kind of bothered her. So she went and talked with Daisuke's father.

"They have an extra bed in there why doesn't Satoshi sleep there I mean come on neither of them are afraid of the dark or anything." She said worriedly.

"You're over-reacting. It's alright. Boys will be Boys and you can't change that. Remember Dark he slept in the same bed with his friends and he's fine. Plus what do you think they'll do? They've both got a girlfriend, it's alright."

Just then Dark walked backwards through the door waving to the car the just drove off. "I'm home!" Dark smiled walking through the room. "Where's Daisuke? Who's car is out front? Did you guys get a new one?"

"No, that's Satoshi Hiwatari's car he's staying here for a while. He got into a fight with his father." Hi mother explained.

Dark snickered. "It's about time. Poor Satoshi, his father's an asshole! I'm surprised Satoshi made it for as long as he did." Dark said then went up stairs. He saw them sleeping so he wanted to wake them up or they might miss school. "What party went on in here and why wasn't I invited?" Dark said loud enough to wake them up.

Well I've got to here for now but I'll try to get a new chapter in A.S.A.P. so please review and with two (positive) reviews I'll update. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update I ran out of Ideas, and a lot of stuff has been happening. So here we go!

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 8 – Dreams Don't Come True

Daisuke woke up when he heard his older brother's voice sound in the room. He woke with excitement running through his veins. Satoshi on the other hand just woke up normally.

"What was going on in here last night?" Dark asked with a wide grin on his face.

Satoshi lifted his head. "Damn," he said softly.

Dark smiled. "I bet you guys had fun."

"Dark, how could you say that? I'm your little brother why would I do something like that, I'm only sixteen!" Daisuke yelled as if he were really hurt.

Dark lost his smile. "So you're saying that you ARE gay?"

"What!" Daisuke yelled louder than the last time. "I never said that." He said quieter.

Dark laughed at Daisuke's seriousness. "But the thing is you never said you weren't, and you and Satoshi being in the same bed when there are two in the room is kind of just like you screaming it in my face." Dark said shaking his head. "Satoshi, Are you gay?"

Satoshi gave Dark a cold look. "Are you insane? I slept over here because the bed's wet over there, so of course I'm not gay I'd rather be sleeping over there. I wasn't about to sleep on the floor plus it doesn't bother me 'cause I'm not an American." Satoshi said sitting up and putting on his glasses, every word sounded as if he were telling the truth.

Daisuke was shocked. If he could lie like that he wondered what else Satoshi could've lied about. "We've got to get going or we'll miss school." Daisuke stated.

Satoshi stood up and nodded, "I know, I know."

Dark shook his head. "Okay, whatever I'll leave I've got to get going anyways." Dark walked out of the room.

Satoshi and Daisuke got dressed into the uniform. Satoshi then spoke once they both were ready to go. "I wasn't being serious, well I was but I wasn't telling the truth, Daisuke?" Satoshi said and then looked at Daisuke worriedly because he hadn't said anything.

Daisuke smiled. "I know. I just . . . never mind, let's get going." Daisuke said then walked up to Satoshi.

"Okay, ready to go?" Satoshi asked in slight confusion.

Daisuke smiled bigger. "Yeah,"

I know short just because I'm staling so I can get a bigger chapter in soon. And I need to find more Ideas you have any send them through e-mail or your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Well it took me so long to get this up because of personal problems, I've also found out that recently I have been sick for a long time with too much stress that now I have an acid build up inside me, and I have recently lost everything on my computer, so please forgive me. I will try to update more often, thank you and enjoy!

A Secret Worth Keeping

Ch. 9 – Best Friend

Driving home from school Satoshi and Daisuke were silent. Nothing had awkward or anything like that happened at school they had just not said a word. Daisuke began to fade off.

He remembered being in a classroom, a classroom with just him and another. His feelings full of anger. "I don't need your help! I'm fine." Daisuke yelled but began to calm down. "I-I'm-"

The other began to laugh. "It's okay. I understand, you need help you just won't accept help. I feel that way every now and then . . . Sometimes . . ."He trailed off and looked out the window.

Daisuke looked up at him. The sun brightly shines down on him. Yet he couldn't remember.

"OK, I've got to go so I'm dropping you off here, at you house." Satoshi said then looked at Daisuke.

Daisuke studied Satoshi's expression. Thinking, _"Did I do something? Say something? What's going on?"_ Daisuke looked worriedly at Satoshi. "O-okay then. See you later?"

Satoshi smiled lightly. "Do you have to sound so unsure? Of course you'll see me later. What do you think I'm going to do pick up and leave you one day?" Satoshi said softly.

Daisuke smiled. "I don-" Daisuke changed his way of think and then said, "Of course I don't. you never would, would you?"

"Daisuke I don't think that's the question." Satoshi looked at the steering wheel. "It's could I."

Daisuke feeling all reassured, got out of the car and waved as Satoshi drove off. "He would never." Daisuke whispered to himself.

The next morning, Satoshi came walking in the room already for school. "Daisuke you ready?"

Daisuke looked like he had been up all night or maybe he just had a headache. "Satoshi," Daisuke ran over to him and flung his arms around him. "I thought something bad happened to you! I couldn't sleep all night, I got too worried. Are you okay?"

Satoshi smiled, "I fine. Where would you get a crazy Idea like that? If something happened I contact you right away, even if it killed me. Satoshi hugged Daisuke back, thinking, _"He worries enough about me for the both of us, yet not enough about himself."_

Daisuke pulled away. "Well tonight are you going to stay here or what?"

At School during 7th and 8th Bells

"Takeshi you wouldn't understand. I mean you're tight with your dad and your dad hasn't ever left you and your family just to do research on some Artifacts for years at a time. You just wouldn't, and probably never could understand it." Daisuke tried to explain to Takeshi only half the reason Satoshi was staying at Daisuke's house.

Takeshi gave Daisuke a funny look. "Wow, I guess you're right." He put on a sorry look, then grinned. "What if I told you I think there's more?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Takeshi. "More? What do you mean more? There couldn't possibly be more maybe less but not more no way." Daisuke began to lose it but the regained himself.

"Yeah there's more isn't there. I mean come on you turned down Mio, Risa, and several other cute girls. Come on, there's got to be something happening with you." Takeshi explained calmly with a grin.

"Well maybe there just not my type or just not what I'm looking for right now, or MAYBE I already found somebody without telling you." Daisuke smiled at Takeshi.

Takeshi nodded. "Possibly, but then what is your type guys?"

Daisuke's eye widened. He froze he didn't know what to say. Should he lie to his best friend? Or should he tell him the truth? "Takeshi . . ."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "It is, isn't it? Yeah I kinda figured so. So who is he?"

Daisuke unfroze knowingly he had to say nothing. "Who is who?"

"The lucky guy," Takeshi put his arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke was relieved, his friend who is a guy knows his secret and is still willing to be best friends with him. "Promise you won't tell anybody? Not even your cat."

Takeshi nodded. "I Promise, I swear my life."

Daisuke leaned over to Takeshi's ear and whispered Satoshi's name in his ear. Just then Satoshi came walking in the room. _"What an awkward moment. Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell was there something I missed? I don't remember any promising to not tell. I think I should tell Satoshi while riding home." _Daisuke looked at Takeshi. "I'm glad you're still my friend."

Take shi smiled. "BEST friends, bud."

Next Chapter Preview . . . Will Daisuke spill the beans! Will Satoshi be mad! Will Takeshi tell his Cat? - Tune in next time to find out! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Well okay Maybe Saehara (Takeshi) doesn't have a cat but okay I kind of got carried away in the last fic. Anyways here goes the next Chapter KEEP the Reviews coming!

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 10 – Closer to you

Satoshi had again left for the day. He said he'd be back before eight but it was already ten! Daisuke began to worry and wonder. Someone entered the room. "You're mom and dad left they said they'll be back later." The person stood there for a second. "It's obvious Daisuke, he's cheating on you." Daisuke looked towards the door. He saw Krad his blonde hair everywhere.

Daisuke shook his head. "He'd never."

"Please, I've chased after that guy for years and all he did was send me the cold shoulder." Krad said then shook his head.

Daisuke sighed. "Is this another attempt to make me hate him?"

Dark came from behind Krad and wrapped his arms around Krad. Daisuke's eyes got big almost saucer size. "Nah, why bother with a kid? Plus I think I'm seeing someone."

Dark smiled. "Daisuke don't jump to conclusions. He's probably working or something. Maybe he's afraid of something. Say does mom and dad know 'bout you guys?" Dark looked to Daisuke with interest.

Daisuke sighed. "No,"

Dark raised his eyebrows. "Does anybody, besides Krad and me?"

Daisuke nodded slowly. "Saehara, you know the guy I used to always hang out with."

"You didn't do anything did you guys?" Dark asked worriedly.

Daisuke shook his head. He looked almost as if he was going to cry. _"He said he needed me. He said he couldn't live without me. He just couldn't hold back on the lies could he? I need him. I feel as though I can't live without him. He could never imagine. I miss him." _Daisuke thought with the fear of losing the love of his life. He let go and tear came pouring out of his eyes. Dark ran over and pulled Daisuke to his chest.

Dark began to stroke Daisuke's back. "It'll be okay." After those words the door had opened and closed. Krad looked at the stair then stepped

Right then Dark ran down stairs and started yelling. "Satoshi, can't you care about anything else but school and you! Poor Daisuke's up there crying his eyes out because you left and didn't even call when you were late and you won't even tell him what you're doing! What's your problem! You can't just walk out every night and ignore that fact that he's here worried and heart broken!" Dark was absolutely pissed at Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at Dark confused. "What are you talking about? Daisuke said he was okay with me leaving it's not like I'd do anything with anybody else but him. You don't seem to understand I care for him too much to ever intentionally hurt him, never! Where is he?"

Dark stood in front of the steps like he wasn't going to let Satoshi up stairs. "Give me five reasons why I should let you see him."

Satoshi lightened up his eyes were no longer filled of harshness or anger. "Dark . . ." Satoshi brushed his hair back and it all fell back into place. "One because I care for him, Two I hate it when he cries, Three I want to know what's going on, Four I want to explain, Five I love him, Dark. Just let me up there, I have to see him. I don't know what I'd do without him; if I lose him . . . I need him."

Dark suddenly stepped out of the way. "Sorry I doubted you Satoshi; maybe you wouldn't cheat on my little brother." Dark whispered openly.

Satoshi ran up the steps to see Krad trying to comfort Daisuke who was as Dark said crying his eyes out. "Daisuke, I'm sorry." Krad got up and out of the way. "I didn't know is worried you so much, I didn't know what you thought. It's not whatever you thought, though." Satoshi said sitting down next to Daisuke pulling him close. Daisuke began to calm down. "I was out buying a gift for our anniversary. It's exactly two weeks from now. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry for all the worrying it cause you." Satoshi gently kissed Daisuke's forehead then pulled him closer.

Daisuke's tears stopped falling. "I trust you. I just didn't know what to think I couldn't think of anything that would make you run off like you do. I'm sorry for not believing your word, and not trusting you when you left."

Satoshi smiled and Daisuke Pulled himself to his feet. "I'm going to make it up to you!" Daisuke said regaining his happiness.

"Dai-" Satoshi was cutoff by his lover's lips pushing against his, yeah and so on and so on. Once Daisuke reached for Satoshi's zipper Satoshi spoke again. "Daisuke you don't need to do this. You've done way more then enough. Plus from the start I needed to make it up to you."

Daisuke looked at him the whole time he talked. "You sure?" Daisuke blinked.

"I just want you happy and not worried or sad. You know I want you to feel loved, special, and stuff like that. Just let me do that for you." Satoshi plead. "It'll make me feel better if you're happy."

**- That Saturday -**

Daisuke was just sitting in his room waiting for Satoshi to come back from his house. His father was gone and he saw it as an opportunity to get his things. Dark and Krad went out to get some take-out. Daisuke's parents left for a second honey moon they figured Daisuke and Dark would be fine on their own.

Just as the clock hit five Daisuke was fast asleep. Satoshi snuck in the bedroom and put a red rose beside Daisuke's head with a tag. That read "To my dearest Daisuke Love Satoshi."

Maybe it was a start of something horrible or maybe it was just so right something had to go wrong. Or maybe it wasn't right for them to be together but from here on out they wouldn't care what people would say about them all they cared about was that they were happy.

Shall I continue? Five reviews say I should I will but I think this is all I really need.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I decided to continue when I heard a reviewer suggest having a problem with Satoshi's first and former romance. So I thought why not try it. So here we go! Thank you for the reviews and especially Daisuke Captain Oblivious! .

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch. 11 – Abuse Not Romance

"It's here, finally, Summer Vacation!" Daisuke shouted walking beside his best friend. "I thought I'd never get out of school ever again!"

Takeshi stopped Daisuke. "Are you and Satoshi still?" He asked tilting his head, then he bit his lip.

Daisuke smiled and pushed Takeshi so he'd keep walking with him. "I think I'm in love. I don't think anything could mess this up of us. It's like we were meant to be!" Daisuke said then smiled bigger. "I can't see how I ever did without him. I don't understand it's like I wasn't ever without him before." Daisuke said as they stopped at Daisuke's locker. Satoshi came walking by.

Takeshi grinned and opened his locker. Satoshi stopped behind Daisuke even though the hallways were filled with people he went and grabbed Daisuke from behind. Then he whispered, "I love you." Daisuke leaned back in the comfort of the taller teen.

No matter how wrong it was to everyone else Takeshi couldn't help but smile. He thought all that matter was Daisuke was happy with it. And now that Satoshi was in the picture Takeshi felt that Satoshi and Daisuke both have to be happy and there was no better way than them being happy with each other.

"I love you too." Daisuke said aloud to his lover. Daisuke went back to digging in his locker but the taller teen still held onto him. Packing away all his books Harada twins stopped because of what they saw.

Daisuke looked up after closing his locker and Satoshi moved his head and brushed his lips against Daisuke's. The red-head giggled. "Dai-Daisuke . . . and Satoshi- together?" Riku blinked at them.

Satoshi, Daisuke and Takeshi turned to them. "You got a problem with it?" Satoshi asked happily yet with a slight glare.

Riku and Risa shook their heads slowly. "Good, you should never have a problem with them." Takeshi spoke happily and walked off with his two friends.

"Takeshi you don't have to do that." Satoshi said walking with his arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

Takeshi looked innocently at him. "Do what?"

Satoshi just smiled slightly. "Stand up for us. We don't care what people think as long as Daisuke's got you and he's happy we're both happy. Right Dai?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "I'm happy if you guys are happy." Takeshi and Satoshi laughed at Daisuke's honesty.

Later on that day Daisuke decided to go over Takeshi's. Satoshi didn't want to spoil their fun so he stayed behind and cleaned then decided to go shopping for a present for Daisuke. In the store he has a run in with an old "friend".

"Ah, Sato-kun, how have you been?" The black haired teen asked.

Satoshi glared at the sight of him. Yukio Takashi was just disgusting to Satoshi. He was the worst thing to ever happen to Satoshi. So Satoshi said. "You have no right to call me by that name anymore. Plus, from you I prefer Hiwatari. I don't want to see you anymore I despise you." He smiled with an evil yet happy look with it.

"Awwww! Sato-kun, I thought we were going to be friends." Yukio then looked like he was seriously hurt. "I really do love you still. Please just come over my house get a drink or something. I won't do anything I promise." Yukio's face was earnest. Yet Satoshi still felt the need to be cautious.

Satoshi nodded. "I guess it won't hurt. But if you try anything-" Satoshi started.

"Please Sato-kun, Have I ever lied to you before?" The black-haired teen asked honestly.

Satoshi looked at Yukio in shock. He hadn't ever lied to him, that's why Satoshi used to feel so safe around him. Ever since that day he had never felt the same.

The next morning Satoshi awoke with the warmth of being held. He sat up and saw something other than his lover's room.

"Good Morning." Yukio's voice came from beside him.

Satoshi jumped up out of the bed. "You Fucking Asshole!" Satoshi screamed at Yukio's smiling face. "I hate you!" He fell to the ground then against the wall. Tears fled from his eyes. "I hate you so much." Satoshi managed to whisper in between his tears.

Yukio sat up and shook his head. "You just slept in my bed. We didn't do anything."

"What?" Satoshi asked in a calmed voice.

Yukio sighed. "If you hate me that much maybe you should just leave. Oh, and don't worry about Dai. I called him and told him you were here." Yukio didn't smile much less looked at Satoshi.

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't get you. I hate you and you know that, why do you even try? You know I can never forgive you for what you did to me." Satoshi started to walk out of the room.

He was stopped by Yukio's voice. "I'm sorry." It was soft and quiet but loud enough to hear. So Satoshi turned around. "I try because I want to be the one making you happy again. I still need you. Please stay a while longer. I won't do anything, I promise." Yukio said with his saddened tone.

Satoshi found nothing else to do. "How can I trust you?"

"Because," Yukio began then tears built up in his eyes. "I regret everything bad I've ever done to you. Watching you walk out my door on that winter night was the worst and hardest thing I've ever done. I love you," Tears poured out of Yukio's eyes. "I still love you every much!" Yukio hid on his knees.

Satoshi walked over slowly. "Yukio, I used to love you. I couldn't be without you. That's over you got to let go. I-" Satoshi stopped talking.

After followed silence . . .

Well OKAY I'm very thankful for all of your patience! AND I promise to lack of laziness. Sorry it took so long but if you get bored of waiting – Go To My C2s - read The Price Of Happiness! It's a DNAngel Crossover! Yay! So please read that and I'll have an update ASPA. On both. Thank you and Review on both pwease!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long! I was studding Japanese and I'm getting a book published! Yay! Here's my update so very sorry forgive me please!

A Secret worth Keeping

Ch 12 – I'm Not Sorry

"_I've had these thoughts lately . . . These horrible thoughts. Thinking if I should leave him, thinking maybe there is someone better maybe he's not right for me. Maybe I don't love him. He doesn't need to love me. Maybe I will leave- No! What am I thinking? I could never. I would never . . ._" Satoshi thought lying on the bed, on Yukio's bed, in Yukio's bedroom, in Yukio's house. For the last three days he had been here in Yukio's house. This'll be the third night. He began to remember what it was he loved about Yukio.

Yukio walked into the room. "Do want something? I mean Maki's in the kitchen she loves cooking and she wants to see your opinion. Sato-kun, are you okay?"

Satoshi looked down at the floor. "Uh, I don't know. I mean umm, sure, oh, I'm fine."

Yukio laughed at Satoshi's response. "Fine huh?" Yukio smiled and shook his head. "I know you miss him. I also know you don't want to face him." Yukio looked at the floor after Satoshi looked at him with a shocked face. "I know how much a person can mean to another, I understand, believe me I do."

Satoshi looked down again. "Then you know why I have to go?" Satoshi spoke gently.

Yukio nodded slowly, he looked as if he could cry. "I understand. I just hope when you go back you won't have to hate me anymore."

Satoshi stood with a small smile. "I won't, I promise." Satoshi said grabbing the bag he had come there with and walked out the door. He got into his car then looked up to adjust his rear view mirror and saw him and his smiling Daisuke. "What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I being so selfish? Poor Daisuke," Satoshi eagerly pulled out of the driveway and quickly drove off.

Daisuke in fact wasn't sad at all he didn't even know. He was happily over Takeshi's house having a ball. Of course he called and every time Dark answered and said that Satoshi was busy like when Daisuke called and asked to talk to Satoshi, Dark said he was in the shower and then the next Dark said he took Krad home and yeah you get it.

Satoshi walked into the house and ran upstairs.

"Daisuke I'm . . ." Satoshi stared at Daisuke-less room and began to be confused.

Dark walked over to Satoshi laughing. "You know you owe me big time. He's not here, he's still at Takeshi's I covered for you." Dark shook his head and then got all serious on Satoshi. "Now where were you! You should have been home three days ago! Poor Daisuke thought you were too busy to talk to. He said he was coming home today so you better clean up and fix up that room and do something to cover yourself up!" Dark looked angered and left the room back to his room.

Satoshi stood there and then headed for the shower. When Satoshi was done he hurried for clean clothes and straightened up the room. He then took the small box on the table for Daisuke and started on a book he bought when he was out. When Daisuke walked through the bedroom door he literally jumped on Satoshi.

"I missed you so much!" Daisuke snuggled up against Satoshi then looked around the now straightened up room. Then his eyes saw a box. "Satoshi, what's that box?" Daisuke asked with a little bit of confusion.

Satoshi smiled, his smile fell to a frown. "It's for you but I have to tell you something. Before I tell you . . . you need to know there's not one thing I'd rather be doing than sitting with you or doing anything with you. I'd never cheat on you. I'm never going to ever stop feeling this way." Daisuke looked extra happy.

"I know Satoshi. You've said all this before. I feel the same it's just what do you need to tell me?" Daisuke looked worried and as if he was just about to have his heart broken.

Satoshi took a deep breath. "The whole time you were gone I was over Yukio's house. We patched everything up. I didn't do anything with him."

Daisuke's face lit up. "I knew it!" Daisuke once again snuggled against Satoshi. "No we can all be friends and hang out." Daisuke said and just laid there. "Now all we got to do is tell your dad and my parents." Daisuke winced at the thought.

Ever since the problems went by, more seemed to come. Once they both got into college it seemed to get a little weird. Well another story for another time.

Review and tell me what you think. Sorry I have to end it here. I want to make another story but I can't keep writing this one because of baby sitting I have to do and my book and all that. Maybe a sequel later but after I write my next story. Kingdom Hearts 2 X Beyblade! Please read my next story.


	13. IMPORTANT!

OKAYYYYY I'm back with this one!!!!

**THE SEQUEL IS GONNA BE OUT IN 1-27-2007!!!!**

_EVERY WEEK I WILL UPDATE THE STORY WITH A NEW SUMMARY!_

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME SOME HOW IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU A MESSAGE WHEN THE SEQUEL IS OUT! **

_ Hope to have you reviewing again. _


End file.
